Patty Freakin
The Prophesy; In ancient times, long ago in the year 2013 a prophesy was uttered to Smokey Massacre himself. The prophesy read like this "One day in the distant future a jumper will come along unlike any you've ever seen. He will glow orange like the vibrant noon sun, he will think differently, his jokes will come in waves always on time. When you meet this young man, who will actually be older than you it is then you need to imprison him and teach him the ways! He will be rough, raw, and sometimes extremely annoying but you will love him. Smokey he will not only change jumping, he will also change you!" Smokey shrugged this prophesy off and continued to build his maps, find his competitors, and film his videos! Until that glorious, and dreadful day! Along came an awkward, strange red boy! This boy was named FX Illusion! He competed for Smokey just moments after they met! He failed! He didn't quit, he played the tournament a few more times on his own and completed it! He was enamored by Smokey and continued to send him message and force himself on Smokey! They continued to jump, to play, to grow closer to one another! Then this boy disappeared! Smokey was lost, confused, hurt! This boy would rise as Patty Freakin! He didn't disappear! He became a man! Vibrant, orange! The man of prophesy! Smokey imprisoned this man and they continue to grow to this day! The Man, The Legend, Patty Freakin; Hello! I'm Patty! How are you? Having a tough day? Feeling down? I'm sorry! We can talk! Who am I? I'm Patty! The man, the legend! The stories of my greatness stretch back many years, many cave drawings! Am I serious? Yes very! Let me explain! It's a long story! Actually it'll be easier if you come along for this adventure with me! How? Easy! Go to YouTube, search Patty Freakin Clips, subscribe and come along with me! We'll have a great time! Feeling better? Well thats great! Things are looking up aren't they? I'm glad! The legend? How does it end? Well it's still on going! Keep looking for videos! We'll finish this narrative together! Halo Ninja Warrior Patty first competed in Tournament 13, the first Xbox One Tournament. His gamertag was FX Illusion, and he received position #28. He reached the Jump Hang Kai, and successfully landed inside of it, but ended up becoming the first competitor to fail inside the Jump Hang Kai. In the following Tournament 14, Patty was able to defeat Stage One, but on the Stage Two he was one of the four competitors who failed the Balance Tank. In Tournament 15, Patty would go excruciatingly slow, and would eventually Time Out on the Brace Slider, not even failing the obstacle. Tournament 16, Patty would comeback and clear the Warped Wall in one, and obstacle that caused him to Time Out last time. In Stage Two, He would beat the Balance Tank which took him out in Tournament 14, and be the first Stage Two clear with literally 00.00 Seconds Left. The closest Stage Two clear. On Stage Three, Patty would make it deep into the stage, even beating the Crazy Cliffhanger on his first try. But would fail the transfer on the Vertical Limit Kai. Patty would place 5th this Tournament. Due to Patty's performance last time, in Tournament 17, Patty was given #45, his highest number yet. Patty would beat Stage One for a 2nd time in a row. This time with over 20 seconds remaining. Stage Two though, Patty would fail the Spider Walk Tournament 18, Patty would fail the Jump Hang Kai for his 2nd time, this time though, he would fail going outside. Tournament 19, the first 100 Runner Tournament, Patty was given a pretty high number at #88. Patty was doing fine on Stage One, even beating the Warped Wall in one again, but would fail the Flying Chute after slipping off. Tournament 20, Patty would wear #984. Patty would do well on the course, up until the Crooked Wall where he came up a bit short on the column. Regeneration Era Patty would compete in Tournament 21. Patty would unfortunately have his worst performance ever, when he failed the Stick Shift, only the 2nd Obstacle. Tournament Results